The SCP (Sonic AU)
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: Sonic is a recently captured and mysterious SCP. He is assigned to Tails, an Undercover professional monster expert, and quite a few things out of the ordinary ensue. (No SCP knowledge needed!) Rated T for blood, swearing, and a weird author. ((Hiatus))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I'm just surfing YouTube like usual, and I find a video on SCP's. I had no idea what that was, so I watched the video.**

**So, I finally found out, and they are like these supernatural creatures that need to be locked up!**

**Btw sorry I've been gone. I'm just kinda quiet and plotting to myself recently. XD**

**Let's get this going!**

* * *

"Scp 8137 Alpha, secured." A man in a gray elastic suit said.

"Level Keter, Shall be questioned by Class-D personnel..."

?'s pov

What... happened? I... I can barely remember what happened...

I groaned in pain as the weird people in gray looked down at me.

"You were a pain in the ass to catch. We better get paid a lot for this."

I growled upon hearing this; all those damn SCP people want is money!

I was put into a cell, and it looked around. I only saw white tiles, and a toilet in the back. I don't even use the bathroom, what the hell did they even have that for?!

I sighed, floating into the air to inspect my prison. Metal bars: Check. Electric walls: check.

How average. I groaned and floated back down, smirking as I saw 2 people in orange jumpsuits walk by.

I twisted my head in a 360°, grinning as I saw them both freak out and run.

I laughed, and looked behind me before sitting down.

Normal Pov

"Dammit, who's gonna go and talk to that thing?!" A man yelled to a mobian dragon, who sat in his desk.

"I don't know, one of the class D losers? I guess I'll call up that fox, then."

He pulled the intercom, yelling, "TAILS! GET UP HERE NOW!"

Tails frantically opened the door, nervous. "Y-yes sir?"

"I want you to question our newest Scp."

"W-what is it?" The twin tailed fox asked, scared straight. It could be a horrific beast, some type of murderous statue, or a possessed object.

"We're not telling you. We will lead you to it."

The men marched into the room, taking him by the wrist.

Tails was dragged to a dark room, and thrown in.

"So, what do we have here?" A voice said, bringing chills up the fox's spine. SCP's that could talk were usually more terrifying then the rest.

"P-please, I j-just w-want t-o ask questions and m-make it o-out alive..."

"Okay then." The figure said, slowly walking out of the shadows. It was a blue hedgehog, with blood soaked into sections of his fur, along with dimmed emerald eyes. His shoes were some sort of faded away red, and a rusty buckle was visible on both shoes.

"...So, here's t-the fir-st q-question..."

"D-do you have a real name?" Tails meekly asked.

"The name's Sonic."

'I'll keep that in store for next time...' Tails thought. He looked up from his thoughts to see Sonic rapidly spinning his head.

"AHH!" Tails yelled, jumping.

Sonic stopped, laughing. "Everyone always screams or something, it never gets old!"

"W-what type of entity are you?" Tails asked, slightly annoyed.

"Some type of Phantom thing. I honestly don't even know what I am."

Tails slowly nodded, and turned to slowly leave.

Sonic walked through another wall.

Tails turned around when he had one more question, and gasped. "Oh no..."

Sonic ran through the halls, hearing alarms go off.

"CONTAINMENT BREACH! PERSONNEL MUST GO AND RETRIVE IT!" An intercom screeched.

Sonic kept running. 'This place is huge! Why am I- what's that?'

Sonic stopped, looking at a weird statue*.

"... Um, I'm gonna get- AHHH!"

A soon as the hedgehog left eye contact, the statue had him in a headlock, his neck repeatedly being forced backwards.

"Really? That's it?" Sonic said, spinning his head around in front of him and pushing the statue away, making it fall. He continued to run, looking at all of the cells. He then was tackled, and held at gunpoint.

"Stay where you are. You must've thought I was dumb."

"Ugh... you... little..." Sonic mumbled, seeing Tails look down at him.

Tails injected a tranquilizer, and dragged Sonic behind him.

Sonic woke up in the same cell he was in, groaning. He saw a window, however, and Tails was peering in it, taking notes. Sonic growled at him, still angry that he was caught. 'He's just a D-Class, how could he... wait...'

"DAMMIT YOU TRICKED ME!" He roared, leaping at the glass and banging on it.

The fox smirked, why would they send someone inexperienced to question an scp, especially if it's Keter?

"I'm an S-Class, Sonic. I don't usually go near scps, but I was assigned to watch you. I pretend I'm a D-Class so I'm not taken seriously.

I put up little acts to pretend I'm scared most of the time. That couldn't be further from the truth." The fox stated.

Sonic growled angrily, clenching his fists.

"You little brat..."

"Don't call me brat."

"I can call you whatever I want."

The two were silent after that, with Sonic turning his back to Tails and looking away.

A half an hour passed, and 2 D-Classes brought some type of mush out into the cell. They frantically ran off after leaving it behind the paranormal hedgehog.

He turned around, staring down at the bowl of slop that was behind him.

He slapped it away, the revolting brown sludge spilling onto the floor.

"I don't think that was food..." Sonic mused, sighing as he turned back around.

XxxxxxxX

Tails was gone at the moment, walking through a hallway filled with safe-level scps.

He was looking for scp-999*, since he was on break and had a close bond with the creature.

Suddenly, he was tackled in a massive hug, with happy gurgling sounds coming from the proprietor.

"999? It's great to see you! Tails said, laughing as the yellow blob began ticking him.

"N-no! Stop!" Tails said, laughing uncontrollably. The blob did not comply until 2 minutes passed, with the blob getting off.

They talked for a few minutes, and laughed as they did so.

XxxxxxxX

6:47 P.M

"What are you doing to me?!" Sonic yelled as 3 D-Class personnel in suits dragged his weakened state into a cell. He was thrown in, groaning in pain as he looked around. The area reeked of acid, and he heard growling.

"?!"

"Pathetic, they decided to drop a newcomer in. I suppose I'll just have to maim you..."

Sonic's eyes widened. "W-who are you?"

"..."

A massive reptile climbed out of the foul acid in a pool, and glared at Sonic.

He ran to him at breakneck speeds, and clamped his jaw around the hedgehog's leg.

He bit down hard, making Sonic yell in pain, gritting his teeth in agony.

"Let me go!"

"I thought you had to be contained, not babysitted." The crocodile-like creature replied, stifling an evil laugh. He shook Sonic around, ripping a chunk of flesh from his leg.

"AHHH!" He yelled, gripping his bleeding wound.

The monster charged at him, roaring as it prepared to finish him off.

"RRAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" The creature roared, collapsing as a dart hit him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tails roared as he ran in, glaring at the Class-D personnel.

"He could've died in there! Why did you even put him with that heartless monster?!"

"Well, we wanted to see how 682 would respond to Alpha."

Scp-999 raced down to the chamber, seeming to express sadness at seeing Sonic lying there.

"W-who are you...?"

The yellow blob made a few gurgling sounds, sounding like a whimper.

Tails rushed down, grabbing Sonic in his arms.

"You... why are you helping me?"

"..."

Sonic closed his eyes, not caring that Tails didn't answer. He was in too much pain to actually care.

They soon arrived in a pen, with a bed and some candy lying around on the floor.

"You'll have to rest here for the night. I can't take you any further, you might bleed out."

All the fox got back was a pained grunt, and Scp-999 slithered over to where Sonic was laying.

He watched over the hedgehog, sadly looking at the wounds he had gained while fighting.

XxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Sonic was patched up and taken to his pen for sleep. No one noticed the scales growing on his body, however...*

Tails left, sighing to himself as he walked through the dark hallway.

He went to a desk, and booted up the computer that sat there. It contained all of the files of the SCPs held in the facility, and he cautiously browsed through them.

Suddenly, a ear-splitting roar was heard, making the fox jump.

"CONTAINMENT BREACH! CONTAINMENT BREACH!"

Tails jumped from his chair, and rushed through the halls, holding a taser and a tranquilizer gun.

What he saw was not expected at all...

"S-Sonic?"

"RRRAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Boy, this was gonna be a rough night...

* * *

**Heya guys! :) SuperNaturalSonicFan here! Well, before I chit-chat away, Ima say wAt those stars meant.**

*** Star #1: That, my friends, was SCP 173. Read about it in the wiki.**

*** Star #2: That's, in my opinion, the friendliest SCP and perhaps my favorite, SCP 999. Again, read about it in the SCP wiki.**

*** Star #3: To people who have read my stories: You thought- (Or maybe you didn't, Idk.)**

**SCP 682 is also known as the Hard-To-Kill reptile. Read more in the wiki.**

**Please review! I'd be happy to get feedback, negative or positive! :D**

**SSF, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter was in development hell, so expect errors :P**_

_**Responses:**_

_**Da choking lad: Thanks!**_

_**Sonadow345: Thank you!**_

_**Onward!**_

* * *

Tails stared at the massive creature looming above him.

It was Sonic, but way different. His blue fur had changed to blue scales, his tail greatly increased in size, his hands had grown massive claws, and two wings grew from his back.

"Sonic...?"

The transformed hedgehog just let out an angry roar, leaping over the fox in one giant jump.

He ran towards the Keter Section of the facility, and Tails knew what Sonic was gonna do.

"Oh no..." He murmured.

Some patrollers saw the massive beast, and they readied their guns, preparing to shoot.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Tails yelled, making the personnel stop.

Sonic growled, sniffing the air and lightly treading towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" The fox thought, slowly walking behind the transformed hedgehog and seeing him look around for something...

Food! He hadn't eaten in a few hours!

"Hello...?"

Sonic turned around, looking down at the fox as he growled, his tail swaying in a circle behind him.

_**"...Why... Why did you let them take me...?"** _Sonic said. It was very reminiscent of SCP 682's voice, mixed in with growls every now and then.

"I..." Tails thought back and felt terrible for what happened.

"ATTACK!" A guard screamed, leading 10 people armed with guns into the room.

"No! Stop!" Tails yelled, pulling out his gun.

The people ignored the fox and shot a tranquilizer dart at him.

"AHH!" He yelled out, collapsing to the floor.

Sonic saw this, and when he saw the people advance towards him.

_**"RRRAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"**_ He roared, making some people tremble as Sonic leaped towards them, claws out.

In a couple of minutes, all that remained was a bloody mess that was lying on the ground. Sonic stood up, wiping the blood off of his scales while eating some of the heap.

His eyes were pure red, and he growled angrily, getting up to kill more people.

Tails groaned audibly, alerting Sonic to his presence.

He growled, snarling as Tails looked at him. He then roared, as looking at him was somehow an offense. He grabbed Tails in an iron grip, growling angrily as he slammed the Fox onto the wall, still holding him.

Tails struggled in his grip, staring into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic! I know you're in there!"

Sonic roared, not seeming to care.

Tails saw this as a chance and quickly slipped out if Sonic's grip, flying out and onto the ground, he got a dart and tossed it at the monster.

It harmlessly bounced off of the creature's scales, and Sonic snarled, running at the fox with his claws out. Tails ran out of the way, looking at Sonic as he missed the attempted grab.

"Sonic... remember me? Do you recognize me?" Tails said, frowning as the monster glared at him.

Sonic's consistent growling seeming to die down, his eyes slowly and gradually turning back to emerald green.

_**"T-Tails...?"**_ Sonic said, slowly realizing who he was talking to.

"Yes, it's me." Tails said rather quietly.

Sonic finally realized what happened. _**"I... I..."**_ He whimpered.

Before Tails could respond, Sonic was tackled by 20 personnel in specially made suits.

"You're coming with us." They said, dragging the monster behind them as they covered him in chains.

Tails gasped, but Sonic didn't try to escape. He just let them drag him along the floor...

"_**As long as I can't hurt anyone... I don't care what you do..."**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Hours later, Sonic was thrown in a heavily secured cage, made out of titanium and topped with a diamond outline.

A man walked over and sneered. He had a black suit and the SCP Foundation's logo on it as well.

"How despicable," The man spat, making Sonic snarl, "We have yet another disgrace, with the blood of SCP 682..."

_**"... Shut up... your miserable workers... made me face that... monster in his own... cell..." Sonic growled, his tail swaying angrily behind him.**_

"Since when did this abomination speak?" The man said to two personnel watching the incident. "I could use him in an SCP fight and get some bucks..."

"Sir, you know that's illegal-"

"Quiet or I'll put you on toilet bowl duty for a month."

The man was instantly silent, and the man in the suit left, laughing evilly.

**_XXXXXXX_**

A few days after the incident, Tails was called into the containment unit Sonic was held in for watch duty. He hadn't seen Sonic since that night 9 days ago, so he was excited to go.

He saw the cage and Sonic's condition, however, and frowned.

_**"It's y-you..."**_ Sonic murmured, trying to ignore the bleeding wounds all over his aching body.

"Yes..." Tails said, feeling furious and sad for what the personnel must've done. Wait, why was he concerned? He usually wasn't for other Keters...

_**"... You can stay with me at my house for one night."**_

Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing this. _**"...Really...?"**_

"Yes. I trust you enough to stay put. If you mess this up though, you'll never actually leave the facility again." Tails said sternly, pressing a button. The cage opened up, allowing Sonic to stand up and stretch.

Tails was a little nervous, he was right in front of a level Keter that had the perfect chance to attack.

He kept his guard up, turning around and walking away, motioning the creature to follow him.

Sonic slowly walked behind the fox, rubbing his sore arms and tired eyes.

They left the facility, and Tails took out a teleportation device.

"We'll be there in a second."

They both disappeared, reappearing in a house with a blink of an eye.

_**"Ugh... I haven't been in a house for a few months..."** _Sonic said tiredly, sitting on the floor.

"You can sit on a couch, you know..." Tails said, a little confused by Sonic's actions.

_**"Oh... sorry, I just didn't know if I was allowed to."**_

He got up and sat on the couch, picking up a remote and turning on the tv.

Tails smiled sadly and placed a cube onto a desk. It was a nanny cam, but very well hidden, the lenses blended in perfectly with the black color of the cube.

He then sat down on a chair, looking at Sonic.

"Sonic?"

Sonic glanced over at Tails. "Yea...?"

"What... what did you do before you were captured? Why were you even on the list of SCP's that needed to be captured?" Tails asked, making Sonic silent.

"...I... haunted a house... I'm a ghost, but not exactly a ghost at the same time. It's like I'm in limbo. I made things fly around and made appliances work even though no one was nearby... I actually possessed someone because they were vandalizing the area." Sonic said quietly, looking away from Tails and staring blankly at the tv.

"I... "died" when I was a kid. My parents beat me to death." Sonic said, making Tails gasp.

"That's horrible..." Tails said silently.

_**"I guess... my mom always said I was a mistake, my dad said I should die. That's why when I died, I was hostile to people. I made a train crash when I was younger. I wanted to let my anger out, so I took it out on the train. I can remember the explosion, the yelling, and the screaming of people as the train blew up in flames.**_

**I soon realized my mistake, and I rushed to save a few humans who were stuck in the wreckage. I'm pretty sure the only person who died was a criminal on the run..."**

Tails stared in shock as the beast continued.

_**"They didn't show any thankfulness to me. Some people screamed at me while calling the police."**_

Sonic finished, sighing to himself as he looked down at his feet. **_"I understand if you no longer want me here, I'll just go back to the fac-"_**

"You can stay. The only thing I have to say about that is that you had every right to be angry, but you shouldn't have blown up a train..." Tails said sadly, and Sonic was surprised.

Sonic sighed, looking down. _**"I want to be changed back to normal, I can't stand being like that freak of nature."**_

Tails frowned. "We'll find a cure. Maybe I can change you back to normal! Ya know, like a mobian!"

The beast smiled a bit. _**"I wouldn't mind that, I kinda wanted to know what it was like being a normal person."**_

Tails smiled. "Good, but first we're gonna have to deal with 682."

_**"..."**_


End file.
